1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of predicting risk of lung cancer recurrence in a lung cancer patient or after a patient has lung cancer treatment, a method of preparing a report on the risk of lung cancer recurrence in a lung cancer patient or after a patient has lung cancer treatment, a report prepared by the same, and a composition, kit and microarray for diagnosing the risk of lung cancer recurrence in a lung cancer patient or after a patient has lung cancer treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lung cancer is the leading cause of death due to cancer in the world. Lung cancer is categorized into two types, small cell lung cancer (SCLC) and non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), and about 80% of lung cancer cases are categorized as NSCLC. NSCLC is categorized into three sub-types: 40% of adenocarcinoma, 40% of squamous cell carcinoma and 20% of large cell carcinoma. Currently, a TMN staging system is widely accepted in the management of lung cancer.
In the TMN staging system, the primary tumor is subdivided into four T categories (T1-T4) depending upon the tumor size, site and local involvement. Lymph node spread is subcategorized into bronchio/pulmonary within the lung (N1), mediastinal spread on the same side of the lung as the primary tumor (N2) and mediastinal spread on the side of the lung opposite to the side having the primary tumor or supraclavicular involvement (N3). Distal or metastatic spread is either absent or present (M0 or M1). In general, lung cancer that does not metastasize is treated by being removed through a surgical operation. However, recurrence rate after a lung cancer removal operation is as high as 20 to 50% (Cancer: Principles & Practice of Oncology, 56th. ed. In: Devita D V, Hellman S. Rosenberg S A, eds. Philadelphia, Pa.: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 2001).
Conventionally, a method of diagnosing lung cancer using a marker gene specific to lung cancer is known. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006025057 discloses a method of diagnosing lung cancer using a marker specific to lung cancer. Further, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050272061 discloses a method of diagnosing cancer in an individual, comprising measuring an L gene that is specifically and distinctively expressed in lung cancer tissues and cells, and its products.
However, there is still a need for developing a method of effectively predicting the risk of lung cancer recurrence in a lung cancer patient or a patient who has had lung cancer treatment to the extent that the method is applied to clinical practices.